


Borrowed Time

by Alphecca



Series: Noʻonoʻo (Reflexiones) [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Pre-Season/Series 01, Random & Short, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Pero no lo eran.





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Grace llegó en una época turbulenta. No solo en el sentido más terrenal de la palabra, sino también en el sentido abstracto, incierto. Llegó en un momento de cambio. Llegó cuando su matrimonio con Rachel se había estancado en una meseta y la vida parecía ir cuesta arriba. Llegó en un momento vertiginoso de su vida, cuando Danny había perdido a su compañera, a su mejor _amiga_ , en las oscuras desventuras de la imprudencia, en aras de un mundo cruel...

Sabía bien que las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes entonces. Si él se hubiera esforzado más por su matrimonio. Si ellos, Grace y él, hubieran seguido el procedimiento policial. _(«Las reglas están para algo, Daniel, ¡algún día tendrás que aprender eso!»)._ Si ellos no hubiesen sido tan absurdamente confiados. Si el mundo no fuese tan terrible. 

Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Pero no lo eran.

Las respuestas que tuvo que dar cuando lo entrevistaron sobre lo ocurrido con Grace aún estaban atoradas en su mente _(«No, no informamos lo que estábamos haciendo… Creímos- creímos que podríamos hacernos cargo»)_ al igual que los reproches que dejaron en su estela _(«Su compañera, siendo de mayor rango, tenía la obligación de haber pedido refuerzos antes de una operación pero usted debe saber mejor, Detective. Era tan responsable como ella»)_  y el dolor de la mujer que había perdido una hija _(«Grace estaba muy feliz de tenerte como compañero, Danny. Ella siempre- lo siento. No puedo, yo- lo siento…»)_ , la angustia de la Rachel _(«¡Y llame a tu teléfono pero no me contestabas y nadie podía decir dónde estabas, Danny! Y las noticias de ese día, las noticias…»)_ , de sus padres _(«Oh, Danny, gracias a Dios que estás bien. Gracias a Dios…»)_  y los fantasmas que lo rondaban y lo perseguían recordándole que estaba allí con tiempo prestado _(«_ _Este miércoles se cumple el primer aniversario de los atentados terroristas perpetrados en suelo estadounidense por…»)_.

Y allí estaba también la certeza tácita que algún día... que no podía seguir así para siempre. Que era inconcebible que se hubiese salvado a causa de una tragedia, una tragedia que robó tantas vidas y tantos mundos y destruyó tantos idealismos... Pero lo había hecho.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que tenía. _(«Es tiempo prestado»)_

—¿Danny? —La voz de Rachel llegó desde algún lugar lejano, y notó, no por primera vez, que ella gozaba del don de sonar suave y exasperada en partes iguales—. Mira a la cámara para la foto. Grace ya está haciéndolo...

—Es que mi monito es muy inteligente, ¿verdad que lo eres, cariño?

Grace, _su Gracie_ , arrugó los ojitos para reír, algo que siempre lo hacía y sintió que algo cálido se apretaba con fuerza sus pulmones, dejándolo sin aliento. _(«Estoy un 60% feliz, un 30% totalmente aterrado y un 10% aturullado»)._

No podía dar marcha atrás. No podía salvar las vidas perdidas. No había podido salvar a Grace. Pero podía hacer algo bueno con la vida que _tenía_. Tendría que hacer su trabajo y poder mirar a su hija a los ojos, tendría que ser el mejor hombre que pudiera ser. El mejor policía. El mejor padre. La mejor versión de sí mismo.

Era… bastante más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

Danny presionó un beso en la frente de su bebé mientras se acomodaba de nuevo para mirar a Rachel, que sostenía la cámara descuidadamente, y sonrió cuando escuchó que Grace volvía a reírse con su encanto inocente.

Quizá, algún día… podría hacerlo _bien_.


End file.
